In this Deck
by DandylionFields
Summary: Cardverse Regular AU: They never would have wanted to admit it, but the the lives on the Monarchies were never glamorous. The King of Spades continues to mend the falling out he had with his lover before the coronation that changed everything. In this journey, you really never know who's controlling the deck. USUK main. More pairings tba.


__a/n: Hello, yes, you probably have seen this before. I took this story down because I had wanted to alter the plot, so here you go. The beginning's relatively the same, but hopefully I stick to this and continue to see the unravelling. Beginning's confusing, but it will be explained as the chapters go on.

* * *

_A thunderstorm,_ Alfred noticed, flinching at the clamours of Nature's anger. His body ached from last night's construction period for the first University in Spades, and it didn't help that his Queen had been screaming at him the entire time about the design and mapping, instead of offering any assistance. As Alfred kicked the thick quilts aside, letting the expensive material fall to the ground, his mind wandered to all the Queen's protests, from his 'short frame' and 'how it was un-Queenly'. Alfred knew more than anyone that the former-Nation was more than capable of lifting a few bricks and painting.

Arthur had awoken early as usual, probably off putting together a teacup of Earl Grey- the stuff was finally coming back after the intense rationing period during the Poker Wars- and ignoring Alfred's daily whines for him to brew a pot of coffee. The King of Spades ruffled his hair, and stalked to the grand bathroom, flicking on the lights.

The Kingdom of Spades was definitely one of the richer empires. America might've been gone, but the vast land resources and wealth had not evaporated as well. Alfred turned the knob for the shower to start to heat up, and went to brush his teeth as the water boiled. Every morning, the former American would cock his head to the side to observe his appearance. It wasn't that he was a complete narcissist, but the shower always took about 2 min to reach a lukewarm temperature, and even about 8 months, the 20 year old still wasn't used to his new body. It felt weird, and out of place. He no longer required his glasses, but he wore them on occasion to appear older. Scars and gashes were not painful to touch, not an accessory from war. As Alfred rinsed his toothbrush, his smile lifted.

Another day of rebuilding the world…

Meanwhile, on the first floor of the House of Spades, the Queen gasped when heard the shower go on- and that meant Alfred had awoken. He finished his breakfast and leaped off with his book to hide under his favourite tree. The rain had started to cease, but the clouds were still a heavy shade of grey, and the grass of still saturated with the water.

He asked for assistance to bring out a tarp for Arthur to sit on.

Sure, Arthur felt guilty about always finishing breakfast before his King had arrived, and then leaving the table empty as he picked up another one of his 'saved' literary favourites to lean against the Spade tree, keeping to himself. He loved Alfred, he did, but there was that one barrier that always seemed to never fade. Arthur knew Alfred took his scowls and insults without any true damage, and he knew that Alfred had long since gotten over that 'small' tiff from years prior For Spades sake, Alfred had made _Arthur _Queen to the Kingdom, lifting the former-island-Nation's spirits when the war had almost been its demise. It wasn't that Arthur was ungrateful- he just couldn't go back to seeing Alfred as 'England's' lover.

They were King and Queen now. That was all they were.

"I thought I would find you here," scolded the usually calm Chinese man.

"That's amazing, Yao, now will you please leave me?"

Yao ignored the Queen's protests and allowed himself to sit on the tarp. "The King has gone off to see his military. If you would like to join, I'll be more than willing to-"

Arthur slammed the novel in his hands. "You need to stop meddling, Yao."

The Jack just laughed lightly. Against his better judgement, the man pried the book from Arthur's unwilling hands and let it hover above the wet puddle beside them.

"Give it back."

"We will talk."

"I AM YOUR MAJESTY!"

"You are certainly not acting as such," the Jack retorted. "Now, I will preserve this because of its age, and well kept condition, but if you think you can avoid me as well as you avoid _your husband_, you are wrong."

"I'm not avoiding him," the Queen mumbled under his breath.

Yao just sighed in exhaustion. He had known Arthur many centuries longer than Arthur knew Alfred, and he would continue to read through Arthur's facades quicker than Alfred. It had been a drastic shift in their relationship when the events that lead to the Poker Wars had involved none other than 'America' and 'England'. Yao had known about the conflict much more than the other Nations were allowed to know. It was partial reason as to why he the third Former-Nation in the Spades court. Still, he didn't like seeing the other two try to act happy and resolved in front of the world, and almost like strangers in the confines of the House.

This would account for Trial #5 to get Arthur to lose that irritable scowl off his face for Yao.

"You need to get up and head back in. We probably won't hear the end of it if you get sick. And your brother is due to visit in the evening." The Jack dusted off his blue dress-wear and tucked Arthur's book under his arm.

This was also the fifth book Yao had confiscated from the Queen.

"If you wish to talk, I will be in my chambers overseeing the budget the Emperor has sent. Until then, I will see you tonight."

Gazing up above, Arthur pursed his lips as clouds seemed to bunch together. It would probably start raining again soon.

* * *

Lilli, Queen of Diamonds, gave herself a reassuring smile as she buttoned up her sunshine yellow day dress. It complimented her light hair marvellously, and her green eyes were looking exceptionally bright under the French sun. She gave herself one last twirl before glancing behind her shoulder to see her husband stir in his sleep. The young girl sat herself down on the vanity, and began taking out her makeup- a gift from the Clubs Queen- and started working on her face. She knew that her King's emperor would be visiting to check that Francis had been keeping his empire under control. As she dotted her lips with the blood-red liquid, a large hand gripped her shoulders lightly.

"Ma Cherie, do not age yourself with vile paint," the voice whispered in her ear.

Lilli squeaked, dropping the tube back into the box.

"My King, I am younger than all the Queens in the world. I wish to look mature, so you may be taken seriously," she assured, giving herself the go ahead. Francis shook his head disapprovingly.

"You proved to me on our wedding night you are not a child," he snickered, taking the tube away from her. Instead, he replaced it with a smaller tube of baby pink lipstick. "Look your age. Youth is to be cherished while still available."

The Queen nodded, thanking her husband with a soft kiss.

"Do I look presentable, your Majesty," she asked, pressing her lips together to warm the colour together.

"Stunning," he answered, kissing the top of her flaxen-blonde hair.

Nodding, Lilli gave her king a grin and pecked him on his stubble. "Merci," she whispered. The German in her was slowly starting to fade.

"_Willkommens."_

"How fares the militia, dear _brother?_" King Francis asked jovially as he allowed his regal self into the kitchen of the House of Diamonds. Lilli had been at the King's heels, she too hungry for breakfast. When she noticed her big brother stirring a cup of coffee, her smile broadened, and she found herself wrapping her thin arms around the Jack. Francis just smirked at the endearing scene. He knew how Vash felt about Francis- FRANCIS, marrying the innocent former-Nation, but that grudge of pure anger had faded after the wedding. Vash grumbled something under his breath.

"Morning, Your Majesty. How are you, Lilli?"

The Queen giggled, pressing her lips atop Vash's velvet hat. "It's a wonderful day out. I think I'll probably go out today before the Emperor's visit." Vash brought the mug to his lips. "And you, Big Brother?"

Vash sucked in his cheeks. He hated talking about warfare with his little sister. But she was of monarchy now, and the fortress of neutrality just didn't exist in this society anymore. He was the Jack of the court- a prerequisite for Lilli's hand in marriage- but he didn't look over finances or all that boring crap. While he was impeccable in the skill of organizing and bank transitions and financial decision making, that task had fallen into the Queen's hand instead. The Jack of Diamonds was at top of the Diamond Military (second of course to the Commander-in-Chief, Francis). He spent most of his days overseeing the weaponry being made and tests, and organizing the defense of the Diamond Kingdom. Today, for the Emperor's visit, they would have to be flawless.

"It's not bad," Vash shrugged. "It could be better."

Just for the fun of it, Francis chuckled, turning on the pan to make his own breakfast. "Let's be honest, Switzy, you never really needed an army."

"I have so! For defense, of course," the Jack defended.

"Well, you do know your way around a good gun," the King decided, oiling up his pan.

Lilli just smiled. "I shall excuse myself. I believe I have some things to do before I go out. Please be careful, Big Brother."

Francis and Vash waved the young girl away.

"How is she adapting?" the former-Neutral asked, getting up to drain the rest of his caffeine. The King of Diamonds began pouring a quickly-put-together crepe batter on the pan, allowing it to cook on one side. "I know she's not the strongest, and he mindset it still rather childish, but please be careful with her."

"Please do not worry, Vash," Francis said in a low tone.

"I am only in this for her safety. For hell's sake, I will remind you every day she is only here for her safety."

"Why are so worried? We all coexist in peaceful World now. You needn't be so protective of her."

"She never got to truly prosper as a Nation. Now we're not even _Nations._ She's too weak. You know why I asked you. You had better keep your better end of the deal." Vash said in a monotonous voice. He nodded curtly at the king before picking up his Royal Staff and stalking out of the kitchen. Francis flipped his crepe and turned the heat on low. The thin piece of cooked batter was edible in seconds.

It was only him in the kitchen, and while he always fine with that, Francis couldn't help but always use these moments to dream of going back. He missed his old self- unattached to anything, to anyone. How many centuries had gone before he'd gotten himself here? And it wasn't just him. All his former colleagues now had to coexist under one brutal sun.

A world where they weren't countries….

A world where they were only struggling not to kill each other…

* * *

_"All the nations please stand and sign the New Promise. Once your blood is on this document, you may leave for your temporary shelter. Your Boss will show you to your rightful place."_

_Lilli picked up the needle and gave Vash a worried look. It broke his heart how the young girl had aged from all the warfare. It was quite ironic, actually, for a Nation to actually change their appearance physically when their central population started to decrease. He picked up his own needle and gave her a reassuring glance._

_With ease, former-Liechtenstein prodded under her skin and dripped the needle in her blood, taking as much as she could to sign 'LILLI ZWINGLI" on the paper. Once the two men behind the document were satisfied, she was given a rag to tie up the small wound and hustled away. Vash signed as fast as he could to join her sister. _

_"Liechtenstein!"_

_A tall man grabbed the former-Nation by the throat. "There are no Nations. You are all to refer to each other by the proper name."_

_Lilli turned around and looked at her brother. _

_Vash gave a nod to show he would be cooperative. Lilli reached out her hand and the two were escorted to an empty tent for their shelter. _

_Night dawned quite quickly, and before he knew it, Lilli was fast asleep. Vash reached behind his back, but realized his favourite defensive weapon had been taken away months ago. Wanting to ration the water, Vash decided he would allow the fire to linger for a while longer. They were all situated somewhere in Zurich, but it was hard to tell with all the buildings reduced to rubble, and the population looking like it doubled. _

_It was no longer Switzerland. They didn't know how it would be resolved, but the Poker Wars had eaten up the Card-Verse World. Four countries were left with the most chips, and they had cashed them in for peace. In two weeks' time, there would be a new map of the world. _

_And it was a world without neutrality._

_"Ivan, King of Clubs!" _

_"Ludwig, King of Hearts!"_

_"Francis, King of Diamonds!"_

_"And Alfred, King of Spades!"_

_"Please stand to solute the new leaders of the World!" Former-Monaco announced. By default, each region had a hidden Emperor, the past leader of a victorious country. They all stood behind F-Monaco, each with a bulky bodyguard. _

_Vash and Lilli followed the rest of the Former Nations in bowing. Lilli winced at the deep gash that was still healing from her thigh. It seemed to be taking an awfully slow time to heal, and it broke his heart, because it was a true sign their Nation status was fading- fast._

_And Lilli was still young; she had barely seen what the world could do. She had to learn the hard way month ago, when neutrality was ignored. _

_It was a stupid idea. _

_I should just walk back now, Vash hissed at himself. Why had he even lost sleep over this idea? _

_Francis's tent was poorly constructed, but it wouldn't matter in days. Vash noticed the spike was starting to loosen up and stepped on it to secure it a bit more. From what he could tell, the tent was pretty empty. It wasn't a door, so he didn't know if he could knock, or-_

_"Come in, mon ami," a restless voice greeted._

_"Was it my silhouette?" Vash grumbled, stepping in._

_"Oui," Francis chuckled poking his fire with a stick. "What brings you here at this hour?"_

_"I've come to congratulate your French arse personally."_

_"Well then, merci." _

_"Francis."_

_"Vash."_

_Vash inhaled deeply, grasping onto the fabric from inside the tent. He couldn't believe he was going to ask this-_

_"Please marry my sister."_

_Francis's entire body froze. The stick he had been teasing with the fire was dropped, and consumed by the fire itself. Out of everything he was expecting, this was definitely not one of them. Every Nation and their grandmother knew how much Liechtenstein was unchartered territory. Every Nations that valued their life never got within two metre's proximity of sweet, innocent Liechtenstein. _

_"Q-Q-Quoi?"_

_"Please," Vash pleaded from his stance. His knees buckled, but he really didn't want to resort to begging._

_"W-W-Why would you ask such a thing?"_

_"I have been stupid, Francis. I tried to protect her from the evil of war, and fighting, and that just didn't do. She had to learn the hard way, and as MUCH as it pains me to ask you for this, it pains me more for her to suffer. We're not Nations anymore, Francis. I'm sure you can feel it in your bones. You're an almighty king now, and if you marry Lilli, she will be your Queen. She will be safe, and she will not have to suffer again. I beg of you, please, Francis."_

_Francis opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out._

_"I will never trust Rus-Ivan, and Ludwig and those other two are practically married themselves. Alfred is young and an idiot, and I'll bet you he will get Arthur to join him in ruling that Kingdom. You are the only one who I can see fit." Vash whispered._

_"For her safety, Francis, once your marry her, she is _yours._ She will live with you, she will do as you say, as long as she is safe."_

_The words really didn't want to be said, but he had to._

_"Her virtue is still there, Francis…"_

* * *

The air was terribly tense inside the carriage. The King of Clubs tightened his grip on his staff, his violet eyes narrowing as he glanced back and forth between his prized Queen and the Jack wearing his infamous un-amused scowl. Queen Eliza had wrapped her hands around Ivan's arm, snuggling up close to please her King, but he wasn't a dense fool like that 20-year old back in Spades. Even though Roderich seemed to have all his attention focused on his book, Ivan knew he stole quick glances at the Queen, and even though NO ONE was to step into unchartered royal territory, quite frankly the Jack just didn't give a shite, and did as he pleased.

What made Ivan mad with fury was that his Queen allowed for such a thing to even happen…

His Queen, former-Hungary; the strong and skilled woman she was…was in love with the useless and pathetic Jack, who only managed to nab the title because he knew how to act in court, and he entertained the few guests Ivan had with his musical and genuine intellect.

Roderich's eyes flicked to his King, offering a smile that bordered on a smirk.

"I trust your morning has been well, your Majesty," Roderich asked in a kind voice, turning a page of his book.

"It could be better," Ivan grunted, redirecting his attention to the window.

* * *

Elizabeta wasn't fully aware when her heart had started to drag herself back to the piano=loving prodigy. After the two had lost almost all their bets, their ill-fated alliance had to be broken, and she lead her army to continue the battle, while he stayed back and surrendered his chips for salvation. Once the former-Four Victors sought out mutual cease-fire, she had been escorted back to her homeland to pack before meeting up with the rest of the Nations to sign the Final Solution. It had been about 2 years already since she'd last embraced the bespectacled brunet.

All the former-Nations huddled in together in the tiny room in Zurich; all knowing completely what was going to happen. They were no longer nations- the World was to be divided into regions, regions named after the cards. Eliza stuck closer to her boss to keep away from those who might have been upset with her for either A) pummeling them or B) attempting to. For a Nation that was personified as a woman, she was often seen as too man-like. It had never bothered her, and made her more determined as a person, but still, after the Poker Wars, there ought to have been some who were a bit wary with her.

Roderich looked healthy again. His land had used the rest of its economy for supplies and aid for the people. He had personally offered ¼ of his final assets to assists the Hungarian forces, but Eliza told him to save them. She didn't have much hope of actually winning, or at least coming up more or less a winner, but if she was going to give it all, she wanted to do it alone.

Once she had dotted the 'I' in her name in her blood, she walked away with her head held high, hoping to see Roderich. They needed a reunion- it had been almost half a decade.

She noticed Vash and Lilli almost immediately- the two looked somewhat broken and lost in spirits, and Eliza couldn't blame them. It was awfully tough when your neutrality is ignored and you find yourself winding up in the wars. Conversing deeply with the gun-loving nation was her love, her only love, Roderich. Elizabeta quickened her step before she found her rather-thin arm pulling her entire self aside.

"What do you think-"

It was her boss.

"Sir, what is the meaning-"

Looming over her shorter stature, Elizabeta's head craned up to see a certain Northern victor grinning maliciously at her. She had never associated herself much with the Russian, but she was never scared of him. He was a loner in the world who sought out blood and intimidation. Ivan had bullied many of Eliza's friends into submission, and while she wished she could have done more, the Russian was awfully strong, even matching the former Superpower.

"Hello, Ivan," she said sweetly, remembering her boss was still in presence. "Congratulations on your victory. It must be a good day for you all."

"Thank you, Elizabeta."

Eliza's boss coughed into his fist, glancing at the man who former-Hungary could only assume was Ivan's boss.

"Elizabeta, we have some news we would like to discuss with you…."


End file.
